Once upon a time, there were two hot detectives
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: The plot and most of its details for how their hot love story should begin. Kind of funny, more romantic than anything I guess. Wesvis or Travis/Wes or whatever it is. Enjoy and review! Please :


**It started with an accidental butt slap.**

Wes was rounding the corner of Travis' desk to get to his own. Travis' stapler was precariously placed near the edge of the desk, and Wes' thigh was a second away from knocking it off. Travis' hand shot out to catch it, but instead of reaching the stapler in time, his fingers brushed over Wes' ass. Wes nearly jumped out of his pants. He flipped around with a scandalized expression. Travis merely put up his hands in defense, claiming it was an accident. Wes accepted the excuse. It really was an accident. But, for some reason, Travis recognized that Wes had overreacted by a lot. He was never that jumpy at contact. No one else would see the flare Wes added to his startled expression but his partner. Either way, Travis' dismissed his wonderings.

**The second ass grab, however, was **_**not**_** accidental.**

Wes and Travis were at a crime scene in a bar and grill, questioning by-standers. Wes finished up with an n old woman who was trying his patience. He snapped his notebook closed and started fidgeting with the button on the end of his pen. He noticed Travis was leaning over the bar counter, probably flirting with the buxom waitress. While Travis was completely engrossed on getting her number, Wes sauntered over. Wes didn't do things without thinking about them first. But with Travis, not-so-bright ideas tended to pop up in his mind more often than usual, and he wasn't as quick to dispel them when Travis' heavenly blue eyes pierced his own. So, with a flippant air, Wes' palm shot out and smacked Travis' rear-end with an audible smack through his overly tight jeans. The bartender reacted more wildly startled than was necessary; spilling a glass she was holding. Travis, composed and cool as always, turned his head to reveal one raised eyebrow, his signature look for the meaning 'what the hell was that?' Wes just shrugged with a little downward quirk of his lips and strolled away. Blasé as the anal, perfectionist Wes could be, he offhandedly threw over his shoulder without looking at Travis, "Payback from earlier." Travis just nodded at Wes' retreating figure. Travis' eyes instinctively flitted downward to watch Wes' ass, pert and perfectly round under his slacks. Travis coughed, embarrassed when the bartender gave him a questioning look, then a knowing nod when she saw his blush.

**The rising action continued in couples' group therapy.**

"Now that sharing circle is over with, we'll move on to a little exercise I've prepared. I want you to look into your partner's eyes. Yes, Wes, Travis, you boys have to do it too. Now, everyone take a second to think about a feature of your partner that you love the most. Gentlemen, stop rolling your eyes. Pick a personality trait and a physical trait. We'll share in 3, 2, 1… starting with Wes and Travis."

Dr. Ryan's little smile and raise of her perfectly-plucked brows directed at the detectives had become infamous with the boys. Wes pursed his lips while Travis sighed heavily. Her eyebrows rose further, indicating that one of them should start quickly before she chose. Travis elbowed Wes in the arm, and he grudgingly conceded since he had chosen lunch that day.

"I guess I'll go first," Wes mumbled. The whole group eyed them with fascination, as usual. Wes didn't like their limelight, but Travis rolled in it. Wes cleared his throat as the nervousness of public speaking settled in his stomach. "Well, to start with personality, Travis is outgoing, and I guess some would call him brave. Though he often handles all his ordeals with arrogance and no shame—don't scoff Travis, you know it's true—but, uh, I respect it… on some weird level… because he takes the bull by the horns and all that bullshit." Wes finished with a tight, fake smile at Dr. Ryan, practically begging that she move on.

Travis spoke up and Wes turned to look at him, "Man, I never knew that you enjoyed my not being a total pussy." Travis touched his heart in mock gratitude, and Wes rolled his eyes again.

Dr. Ryan kept Wes going with a not-so-gentle nudge, "Now, Wes, tell us a physical aspect of Travis you can… _appreciate_." Even she had to admit she was asking something rather uncomfortable of two straight men, but she wasn't letting them off the hook.

Wes whined, "Really? Doesn't that seem a little-"

"Gay?" Rozelle finished. She was smirking though. Everyone was actually. They were all amused by the embarrassing situation the detectives were put in.

Dr. Ryan was smiling wider now but her tone was ever professional. "The group shouldn't be mocking the steps that the other members are trying to take to fix their relationship. Please continue Wes."

Wes sighed but started up again without glancing over at his partner. Travis just sat by grinning like a fool, waiting for Wes' answer. Wes grumbled out an answer that everyone strained to hear, "Well, if Travis has one redeeming quality to his figure, I would say he has a good smile."

Travis' shit-eating grin went in to full-on dazzle mode as Wes' face turned red. "Just good, Wesley? Not great? Fantastic? Superb? Gorgeo—"

Wes waved Travis off, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you. And its Wes, asshole." Travis was laughing too hard to make a comeback.

Dr. Ryan gave them some leeway, but once Travis sobered up, she asked for him to continue. Travis was always the better one at speaking in group. He was more charismatic, which Wes wasn't afraid to admit too. But sometimes, like Wes had just mentioned, Travis' confidence carried him to waters that might be better left untreaded. Like now.

Travis cleared his throat dramatically, and crossed his legs, mimicking Wes' normal posture. "Personality-wise, I would have to confess that I have admired Wes' cleanliness. Never seen him with a cold or flu, and never had to throw his shit away for him."

Wes scoffed, "Oh please, spare me. _I'm_ the one that has to clean up _your_ messes."

Travis nodded eagerly, "Aw, yes. That too! I also love that Wes is clean for the both of us. Like my own personal maid! Except he won't wear the apron and fishnets I bought him."

Travis was having a ball while Wes just gaped and reddened and denied. Travis was pushing the limits with Wes. The other couples were enjoying the show, laughing with Travis and at Wes. Dr. Ryan frowned. "Take this session seriously, Travis. We are trying to build self-esteem and respect between partners. Continue." Travis managed to look abashed, but Wes saw the glitter in his eye still. Wes knew something ridiculously _Travis_ was about to pop out of his mouth.

Travis said, clearly for all to hear, "If I had to pick my absolute favorite thing about Wes' body, I would have to say his ass! I mean, _damn_, have you seen how _tight_ it is! You could bounce a quarter of it."

From that one simple-yet-not statement, a flurry of commotion erupted. All the ladies simultaneously nudged their husbands and leaned into the center of the circle to point and giggle with each other. All the men nodded and laughed with their wives, because _obviously _it was all a big joke …Not to Wes or Dr. Ryan.

Dr. Ryan's hands folded together tightly, like one big fist. Her lips pursed and she stared disapprovingly at Travis. She was still as a statue. Wes, on the other hand, rocketed up out of his seat. Instead of being red in humiliation or anger, the color had drained from his face in shock. Travis _had _been laughing with everyone else, sharing a couple winks with the ladies and fist pumps with the guys. But as soon as Wes shot out of his seat, toppling it over, Travis' shut up. Wes raised a pointed finger, mouth opening and closing like he was about to start yelling at Travis. Instead, his hand dropped to his side, he turned on his heel, and he stomped out of the room. Everyone was quiet. Travis finally noticed Dr. Ryan's look. He hung his head for a moment before racing after his partner.

**The climax began when Wes ditched Travis at the dance studio.**

Travis' bike was in the shop again. He had ridden to the therapy session with Wes. And now, fuck it all, Travis had to walk to get home. But with what just happened, he made a detour. A detour to Wes' hotel building.

Travis stormed out of the elevator, pushing a snail-like group out of his way as he marched down Wes' hall. Travis fist banged without mercy on Wes' door until Wes couldn't handle the noise anymore.

"What?" Wes snapped when he threw his door open.

"This," Travis replied, and slammed his mouth into Wes.

It wasn't a pretty kiss. In fact, it really fucking hurt when he did that. None of the sexy stories and erotic movies ever mentioned how a "bruising kiss" actually bruised. Their teeth had smashed together as much as their lips had. But Travis didn't give up. He pushed their rosy lips together again. Wes tried to push Travis off, but Travis had a firm hold on Wes' jaw with both of his hands. Finally Wes stopped pounding on Travis' chest. Travis stepped back to breathe and see Wes' face.

Wes' eyes were closed, lips swollen deliciously. He reached up with a shaking hand to touch his bottom lip. In a husky voice he muttered, "I've been waiting for that confidence to do something this stupid." Travis, not offended, grabbed Wes' hand and pulled him to Wes' bedroom. Wes looked at him with lusty eyes, but they were also unsure.

Travis gave a lopsided grin that melted Wes' doubt. "Trust me. This isn't me being stupid. I've been planning ever since I accidently smacked your ass."

Wes chuckled and followed. "I'm not so sure it was an accident, but more of a subconscious action."

"Whatever it was, all that matters is that it came to this," Travis whispered, pulling Wes into his arms. Wes tensed up, looking ready to resist. But another sweet, soft kiss from Travis had him leaning into the embrace.

**The climax was, uh, well… **_**their**_** climax.**

**A/N: And then they fucked forever and loved each other until the end of their days! :D**

**I was really lazy and didn't feel like writing sexy porn time, so yeah :/. Just goes to show how lazy I am when I'm so lazy I don't want to write awesome sex between these two. Also, I didn't look over for mistakes, which is pissing me off that I'm **_**that**_** lazy. Point them out please and I will fix the shit out of them!**

**Don't worry though! I have a few more works that I've been fooling around with these two, and they do have wonderful smut in them! Lucky you. REVIEW! And write me some slashy goodness for Wes and Travis! **


End file.
